mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Necropolis Towns (Ashan)
This page contains all the Necropolis towns, Forts and other structures in the world of Ashan. It should be noted that many of the specialized towns in Heroes of Might and Magic V and its expansions show up multiple times in different locations (much like the generic or mercenary heroes). Regarding Heroes V towns, this article assumes unless they are mentioned in the text or dialog, or are unique campaign specific towns, their appearances in these locations are likely non-canon (though the towns themselves are still canon). Most of the names of these towns seem to be related to Mesopotamian Gods and Kings. Abi-libur Biography Specialization Merchant's Fair: The town's marketplace offers better rates (counts as 2 marketplaces). Adad-shuma Biography Specialization Heavy towers: Shooting towers of this town do more damage to an enemy Defense towers have a 25% bonus to damage. Notes Like many Necropolis towns this one seems to contain the names of Mesopotamian kings and gods. This includes the storm-god Adad, and Babylonian kings Adad-shuma-iddina and Adad-shuma-usur. Adad-usur Biography Specialization Ballista Specialist: The town's Blacksmith also offers Ballistae at normal price. Al-Betyl Alma-zeri Biography This was Sandro's starting location in his search for the Mask of the False Face. Gameplay * The Mask of the Black Death: This town is the player's starting location. Notes This town is exclusive to the Danse Macabre scenario The Mask of the Black Death. Its likly this town is named after Sandro's pet bird, Alma. Amel-ishkun Biography Specialization Ore Producer: The Resource Silo produces one extra Ore each day. Ammi-eshuh Biography Specialization Wood Producer: The Resource Silo produces one extra Wood each day. Ammi-saduqa Biography Specialization Gems Wealth: +2 Gems per week (on day 1). Apal-shipak Biography Specialization Ammo Cart Specialist: The town's Blacksmith also offers Ammo Carts at normal price. Apil-Sin Biography Apil-Sin is a town located on the eastern coast of Heresh. In 564 YSD this town was controlled by Ludmilla. Though Anastasya passed though the lands it controls its unknown if Ludmilla and Apil-Sin sided with her on her quest to save her aunt or merely allowed her to pass through. Specialization Tier 4 Military Trainer: +1 to tier 4 creature's growth. Gameplay Circumradiant Dawn Apil-Sin is located not far from the player's starting position. It is neutral and will not attack. After completing the quest "A Vengeful Warlord" if the player is blood aligned the town and its hero, Ludmilla, will join them. If they are Tear aligned the town simply stays neutral. Ashur-Enli Biography Ashur-Enli is a town located near the borders of the Silver Cities. In 973 YSD this town was used by Arantir in his efforts to take the city of Manaar and investigate the demon cultists there. Specialization Mountains of Gold: Adds 250 Gold to daily income. Gameplay The Grim Crusade This is the player's starting location and town. Notes This town is exclusive to the Tribes of the East campaign map The Grim Crusade. The in game Background given in the town actually describes Manaar. Ashur-gamil Biography Ashur-gamil is a necromancer town located in the east coast of Heresh. In 564 YSD this town was captured by Orcs under Sharka, vengeful for his defeat by Sandor and thus looking to cause problems for his necormacer sister Anastasya. Anastasya defeats him however and the town is liberated. Specialization Countless Fleet: The town's shipyard builds ships for half the standard cost (500 Gold + 5 Wood). Gameplay Circumradiant Dawn This town starts as a Stronghold town guarded by Sharka this town. The player needs to defeat him as part of the the quest "A Vengeful Warlord" meaning they will likely always end up with this town. Asur-Vertigo Biography This underground town was used by a faction named Asha's Faithful led by the ghost of Ishtvan. This town would be captured by forces under Michael on their way to slay Cate. Barra-Nadid Biography Gameplay Notes This town is exclusive to the Danse Macabre scenario The Mask of the Black Death. Bel-ibni Biography This necromancer town is located not in Heresh, but the Southern Deserts of Thallan. Shortly before the second eclipse in 564-564 YSD it was taken from the Necromancer by Orc forces under Sharka. However it likely ended up controlled by Necromancers under Miranda or Anastasya. Specialization Attack -2, Defense -2: All the enemies assaulting this town get -2 penalty to their Attack and Defense. Gameplay Circumradiant Dawn This town is across the water on the other side of the map from the player's starting location. Though it starts as a Stronghold town, it is often taken by enemy Necromancer forces before they have a chance to reach it. Capturing it is not required for completing this mission. Notes After the civil war in the Seven Cities the area this town is in, including the important nearby Necromancer city of Al-Betyl appear to be abandoned by both Necromancers and Wizards and the nearby vegetation destroyed. It is unknown what became of this town during the period. Bel-Caliban Biography Bel-Caliban is a Necromancer castle located in the southern deserts of Thallan near Al-Betyl. Purchased by the Necromancer Miranda, at some point between 564-565 she captured and held Sveltana at this location. However Sveltana's niece Anastasya defeated Miranda and captured the castle, freeing her aunt. Notes This town is exclusive to the Might & Magic: Heroes VI Necropolis Campaign map Circumradiant Dawn. Gameplay Circumradiant Dawn This town is where they final battle of the map will happen. Notes After the civil war in the Seven Cities the area this town is in, including the important nearby Necromancer city of Al-Betyl appear to be abandoned by both Necromancers and Wizards and the nearby vegetation destroyed. It is unknown what became of this town during the period. Bel-kudurri Biography Specialization Information Center: The town's thieves guild offers more information (counts as 2 thieves guilds). Bel-zeri Biography Bel-zeri is the name of one or more Necropolis towns. In 564 YSD there was a town named Bel-zeri in northern Heresh, overlooking Nelsham's Scar. This town would be captured by Kiril on route to find the Mother Namtaru. Here he would gain one of four pieces of Moonsilk Crystal that he could use to forge the Moonsilk key and gain access to the Mother Namtaru. By 660 YSD it appears Bel-zeri may have been destroyed. During Queen Isabel's War this Bel-zeri, or perhaps a different town with the same name would be the site of a battle between Necromancer Markal and a Triumvirate of Findan, Godric and Zehir. Markal was prepared however and brought three artifacts; The Black Crystal which gives limitless mana, The Cursed Garrison which can be used to bring reinforcements to the battle, and a Tear of Asha (thought to be from Dunmoor). However Zehir manages to destroy the Black Crystal, and Godric destroys the Cursed Garrison while Findan defeats Markal. Specialization Luck - 1: All the enemies assaulting this town get -1 penalty to their Luck. Notes In the scenario A Selfish Prayer for Light the site were Bel-zeri should be (as shown in the scenario Fearful Symmetry) is replaced a cratered environment. This could indicate it has been destroyed or perhaps the player was not supposed to be able to see this hard to reach area. While the Bel-zeri in Heroes of Might and Magic V may have been intended to be inside the Holy Empire. Belketh's Outpost Biography Located near the Dark Elf realm, in 660 YSD Vein visited and was given command of this outpost on his search for Belketh. Ea-ditana Biography Specialization Morale - 1: All the enemies assaulting this town get -1 penalty to their Morale. Enlil-saduga Biography Specialization Tier 2 Military Trainer: +1 to tier 2 creature's growth. Eriba-ishkun Biography Specialization Heroes Hiring Place: Save 10% gold when recruiting heroes. Giovanni's Castle Biography This castle belonging to Giovanni is located near or just within the borders of the Bull Duchy. In 973 this castle was in ruins. However Lady Ornella would take this town and use it as a base for her operations within the Bull Duchy. Notes In game the castle is represented by Adad-shuma. However it is unclear if Adad-shuma is the canonical name of this town or it is just used to represent Giovanni's Castle. Iluma-Nadin Inhumatio Biography During Queen Isabel's War this Necromancer town was captioned by an the forces of an Alliance between Findan, Godric and Zehir whist on their way to defeat Markal at Bel-Zeri. Specialization +2 to tier 1 creature's growth Gameplay The Triumvirate This Necropolis can be captured just before the fight against Markal at Bel-Zeri. Notes This town is exclusive to the Heroes of Might and Magic V campaign map The Triumvirate. This uses Shagarakti as its basis with the same Specialization and a similar in game background. The mention of Erathia is almost certainly a nod to the nation of Erathia from previous Might and Magic games. Ludmilla's Lair (unnamed) Biography This was Ludmilla's Necropolis when she ruled Heresh. In 929 YSD the lair was attacked by Fiona Unicorn and Markal after Ludmilla stole energy needed to resurrect Fiona and appeared to be helping Demons. After beating Ludmilla, her ally Azh Rafir appears and, disappointed with her failure, proceeds to destroy the lair causing it to crumble. However Fiona, Makrel and Ludmilla escape. Notes This Necropolis is unnamed in Clash of Heroes. Nabu-shuma Biography Nabu-shuma is a town located in swampland in the North East of Heresh. During the Second Eclipse this town was taken by Kiril on his way to capture the Mother Namtaru. Here he would gain one of four pieces of Moonsilk Crystal that he could use to forge the Moonsilk key and gain access to the Mother Namtaru. Specialization Tier 3 Military Trainer: +1 to tier 3 creature's growth. Notes Although it is common for towns in Heroes of Might and Magic V to appear many times, in the campaign map The Vampire Lord there are two Nabu-shuma's. Nadin-eshah Biography Specialization Attack +1, Defense +1: All the troops guarding this town get +1 bonus to their Attack and Defense. Nadin-zakir Biography Nadin-zakir is located in northern Heresh in the valley of Nadin-zakir. During the second eclipse Kiril captured this town as part of his attack on Heresh to capture the Mother Namtaru. Here he would gain one of four pieces of Moonsilk Crystal that he could use to forge the Moonsilk key and gain access to the Mother Namtaru. Specialization Wood Producer: The Resource Silo produces one extra Wood each day. Gameplay Nar-Ankar Biography As known as the Wailing Needle for its sole spire (a reminder of the days of the seven cities when spired filled the landscape), Nar-Ankar became the capital of the Necromancer kingdom at some point during or before the War of the Broken Staff. The city was still standing in 973 YSD when Arantir sent Lady Ornella there for training. Nar-Harad Biography One of the Seven Cities, Nar-Harad is located in Southern Heresh. Originally known as Al-Harad, at some point before or during the War of the Broken Staff and this became a Necromancer faction city. Notes Little is known so far about this city so far with its only appearance so far being two maps in the Ashan Compendium. Nar-Heresh Nar-Ishkun Biography Nar-Ishkun is a city in Heresh located near the east coast. It was in a large cavern near this city that Necromancer Aguirre discovered a dozen Namtaru's building what seemed to be a nest. Though the nest was destroyed by a rival wizard and mageswords, he managed to recover and artifact that would eventurally be known as Arachne and the events he saw led him on his life long search for the Mother Namtaru. In 564 YSD Anastasya used this city as a starting point for her mission to rescue her aunt Sveltana from the Miranda. Gameplay Circumradiant Dawn This is the player's starting town. Notes This city is exclusive to the Might & Magic: Heroes VI Necropolis Campaign map Circumradiant Dawn. It is also mentioned as part of the background behind the legendary artifact, Arachne. Nelsham-Nadin Biography This border town in Northern Heresh guarded one end of a bridge over Nelsham's Scar, a Canyon the splits the Necromancer lands from the lands of the Holy Empire. During the Second Eclipse in roughly 564- 565 YSD this town was taken by Kiril on his way to capture the Mother Namtaru. In 660 YSD Drew Falcon would attempt to capture this town as part of her invasion of Heresh but she would be defeated and captured by Vein. Nergal-shum Biography Specialization Mountains of Gold: Adds 250 Gold to daily income. Ninurta-Sîn Biography Gameplay * The Mask of the Black Death Notes This town is exclusive to the Danse Macabre scenario The Mask of the Black Death. Ninurta-usur Biography Specialization Crystal Wealth: +2 Crystal per week (on day 1). Shagarakti Biography Specialization Tier 1 Military Trainer: +2 to tier 1 creature's growth. Shuma-ishkun Biography In 823 YSD this town was used by the Necromancer Naadir in his search for a tomb containing an original copy of the teaching or Sar-Elam. Specialization +1 to tier 2 creature's growth. Gameplay The Refugees This is the players starting town. Notes This town is exclusive to the Heroes of Might and Magic V single scenario map The Refugees. Axeoth is the world Heroes of Might and Magic IV and Might and Magic IX are set in. Sumu-Ayyad Biography Sumu-Ayyad is a Necromancer town near or on Whitespear Island. In 564 YSD, due to 2nd eclipse and a need for troops, a Necromancer expedition under Haffayad attempted to raise the dead from the destroyed fleet off Whitespear Island. They were opposed by Irina and her Naga army who drove them back to this town, which she captured leaving the surviving Necromancer forces to flee. Gameplay The Blood-Dimmed Tide This capturing this town and defeating its defender, Haffayad is the final requirement to complete this scenario. Notes This town is exclusive to the Might & Magic: Heroes VI campaign map The Blood-Dimmed Tide. It unclear if the land Suma-Ayyad is on is part of Whitespear Island or separate. Sumu-irkin Biography Specialization Strong walls: Castle walls of this town are harder to destroy Each defense structure (walls, towers and gate) has 50 more Hit Points. Sveltana's Castle (unnamed) This castle is mentioned in the Might & Magic: Heroes VI campaign but is so far unseen and not named. Telal-Gamil Biography Gameplay * The Mask of the Black Death Notes This town is exclusive to the Danse Macabre scenario The Mask of the Black Death. Yashar's Laboratory Biography Gameplay Category:Towns of Ashan